


Kiss me, Quick!

by ZeroNoctem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Humping in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoctem/pseuds/ZeroNoctem
Summary: Jean is convinced to attend a friends party for New Years. But parties weren't really his thing and he'd considered walking home. That is, until a dark haired stranger pinned him against the wall and frantically asked him to make out with some excuse about an ex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on a list on tumblr; 'My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I’ll pay you.'
> 
> Just my take on that~

Jean hadn’t really wanted to go to the party. The cold December night meant walking home in weather that would make his hands and feet numb, or calling a cab that would cost an arm and a leg because it was New Year's Eve. There was no way he would be getting in anyone’s car either, not trusting people to be sober enough to legally drive him anywhere. As Jean leaned against the wall and scanned the room he was in it was apparent that almost everyone was already rather drunk.

Sure, it wasn’t like he wasn’t drinking too, and he was definitely tipsy, but some of these people had whole bottles to themselves. As if cups were too much trouble so they decided to carry around a litre or so of spirits to save precious drinking time. But who was he to judge just because being shoved in someone's house with what felt like hundreds of sweaty strangers wasn’t really his thing. It was _more_ 'normal' to do this than what he usually did on New Years anyway. Which was... sleep or cry, or cry himself to sleep.

Jean didn't know _why_ he did that, it wasn't like he was particularly _depressed_ or anything... well... usually, but something about New Years made him feel emotional and pretty shitty. It didn't help that the cold, dark weather just made his mood plummet for at least four months of the year. Part of why he'd avoided parties for the past five years was because the last one he'd gone to ended in him sobbing in a corner with people trying to awkwardly console him. Which just made it worse and all the more humiliating.

So Jean kept his drink count down to try and lessen the chances of the floodgates opening in public. Even planned to maybe slip out before midnight struck so he could start the long, soggy walk home. He couldn't even fathom how much his legs were going to ache after walking five miles but it wasn't /that/ much... right? Three hours or something? Probably less if he could muster up the energy to walk as fast as he used to in his teens. But now that he was nearing his twenty-sixth birthday Jean had succumbed to a more lazy, hermit like existence. Writing code and designing logos, all from the comfort of his couch. Or bed... _sometimes_ his desk if he was feeling particularly professional.

Taking another swig of his Newcastle Brown Jean sighed when the dregs from the bottom were all that greeted his tongue. He was about to push away from the wall and find a new can when suddenly there was someone stumbling and pressing against him in a way that was very much not an accident. The freckled brunette who had been standing not far from him for a while was leaning against him with a desperate - and drunkenly flushed - look upon his features.

"Whu-" Jean spluttered, dropping the empty can on the floor by his feet - it wasn't like it would be the only one and he'd _try_ to remember to pick it up again. His hands shot up to grab the man's biceps, pushing at him with an embarrassed snort at the way their bodies were flush against one another.

"Shhh oh god look I-" Oh this guy's voice sent a shiver through Jean, damn. "I just saw my ex and I swear to god he's making his way over and _please_ just kiss me so he goes away I'll pay or or buy you something or treat you to a movie whatever." The hurried words were spoken close enough to Jean's face that he could feel the other man's breath. It smelled minty but also _sweet_ with some sort of alcopop or something.

"I-I... what? Why _me_ I..." Jean fumbled over his words, not knowing how to respond to such a plea. On one hand it was sort of depressing that the only time someone paid any attention to him in _years_ happened to be with the promise of paying him. Just because the guy wanted to avoid an ex. On the other hand... the guy was really hot and Jean hadn't made out with anyone since that one time when he was eighteen and nutted in his pants humiliatingly soon.

" _Please_?" The pleading tone was more pronounced now. The flushed look on the man's face deeper than before as his dark eyes flickered from Jean's eyes to his mouth.

Fuck it.

Without saying anything else Jean lifted a hand and grabbed the back of the stranger's head, yanking the man towards him and meeting him halfway. The press of their lips was firm and Jean was sure he felt a shudder between them, though he had no idea which of them it had come from. It didn't matter. The sudden movement had made the man he was holding stiffen for a moment, but now that he was relaxing into it Jean could feel the way the man's chest moved with every breath. Could feel the tremble in his lips before suddenly he was moving them with a soft noise that Jean felt more than heard.

The hair that his hand was pressed against was soft and silken, urging Jean to sink his fingers into it and make a loose fist around the strands. A moment later Jean was moving his own lips, kneading against the slightly chapped ones pressed against them until he felt the warm lick of a tongue. Jean groaned. Had kissing always felt this good? Probably, considering his awkward boner and subsequent 'accident' the last time he'd done it. But this somehow felt better than he remembered, and thank _god_ he was old enough now to have a handle on his body. At least a little bit better than he had in his teens.

Jean only hesitated for a moment before opening up to the attempt to deepen the kiss. He could _taste_ the mint and sweetness he'd smelled not long before, somehow it just seemed to make everything better. The peppermint kiss felt almost as if it were making his tongue _tingle_ although there were definitely no mints actually _in_ the man's mouth. Jean had checked... with his tongue... _thoroughly._ Which had drawn out some rather _interesting_ sounds from the other man.

Not only that, but as they pressed more, tasted more and got more _involved_ with the kiss Jean could feel the stirrings of what was definitely an erection against his hip. Not only that but the guy was beginning to gently rock against him. How long had they been kissing anyhow? It seemed like just a fraction of time had passed and yet they were both out of breath and his mouth felt hot and slightly bruised from the intensity it had reached. At any rate Jean was sure that the 'ex-boyfriend risk' had been quelled. They really had no reason to keep going if all the guy wanted to do was see off an ex... right?

No _reason_ other than how fucking good it felt. He hoped they _didn't_ stop. Although they were pretty much sort of dry humping against the wall now, his own dick straining against the button fly of his light wash jeans. Pressed tight against his belly and the other man's groin as their subtle grinds started to become more obvious. They were going to be seen, although they probably had been already it just looked like a heated make out until now... but there was no mistake what state their bodies were in as they moved together.

Now... Jean wasn't exactly worried about getting any sort of hate for being a guy kissing a guy, not at a party where most of the participants were some shade of queer. But he _was_ worried about people watching him dry hump a guy he'd just met against the living room wall of a house whose owner he hardly knew. So he slipped his hands across to press against the man's shoulders, urging him to pull away. Which he did reluctantly.

When Jean opened his eyes it was only half way and his companions expression was much the same. Dark eyes almost black, face flushed and lips slightly swollen from their kissing. Jean almost just leaned back in despite his common sense, but no, if they were going to keep kissing they needed to get somewhere that wasn't the middle of a crowded room. Would the guy even _want_ to continue? Or was the 'spell' broken now that Jean had pushed him away.

"S-sorry..." With a voice thick and low the stranger looked guilty. "I shouldn't have... but you..." He struggled, obviously embarrassed as he chewed on his plump lower lip, freckles almost completely hidden by the colour warming his features. "You seemed into it... too..."

Jean cut off a whine in his throat before it could make in actual sound. He was _cute._ "I was. I _am_. It's just... I _know_ you can feel what it's doing to me right? And I can certainly feel what it's doing to _you_ so... we shouldn't really be um.." Jean lifted a hand and made a vague gesture in the air as he averted his gaze, embarrassment burning his face. "Humping... against the wall... when there's so many people to see it..."

Jean heard a soft giggle from beside them and he felt somewhat mortified because there were definitely people who had been watching them. He ducked his head and shifted his feet slightly, dropping a hand to tug at the hem of his shirt as if that could cover the impressive rise at the crotch of his jeans. Of course there was no way it could, the t-shirt only had so much stretch and it wasn't exactly _baggy_ either.

"Oh... _oh_... yeah. That would... we could _move_?" The stranger piped up, still breathless and obviously into it. Jean felt himself twitch hard in his pants, the guy wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep going and he wanted to do it somewhere private and Jean was about ready to just jump him.

" _Fuck yes_." Jean blurted the words out before he could even think it through. He didn't know the guys name, he didn't know how far they were going to go or if the guy could be _rough_ or what. But he didn't actually care much either - other than the name, a name to gasp out would be nice. "I'm Jean..." He said as he pushed to stand properly again, having slumped and slipped down slightly against the wall.

"I know..." The reply made Jean blink, lifting a brow and feeling both elated and suspicious that this man he didn't know already knew _his_ name. Obviously his expression was plain and the man rushed to explain himself, taking a step back and lifting his hands placatingly into the air.

"I... I didn't really see my ex. That was Sasha's idea I'm so sorry that was.. it sounded so awful but I _really_ didn't know how to approach you and I was really nervous." He licked his lips and Jean watched the motion almost hungrily despite his growing suspicion. Ah, so he knew Sasha, which meant he knew Connie. "It's just I've seen you around before, when we were at college and it's been a while since we left but I just... always sort of had a thing for you... and Connie said I should just-"

"Okay s-shut up now." Jean's face was bright red again. After hearing the man fumbling over his explanation with such embarrassment and the heavy pleading tone to his words Jean couldn't be angry. Even less so when he'd been told the guy had a thing for him _since college_ which was what... two years ago by now? The guy _did_ look vaguely familiar.

"S-so you... what.. saw me around college or hanging out with Connie and just... never talked to me despite having a thing? But... you still have this _thing_ and somehow Sasha convinced you that the way to pick me up was to feign having an ex you wanted to avoid or make jealous?" Jean folded his arms across his chest as he tried to look serious, despite the fact he still had a hard on.

"Y-yes..." The sheepish reply came softly and Jean's expression finally faltered as he hung his head to shake it, snorting in shy amusement.

"Fuck... it worked though huh? Why the hell did it work..." Jean sighed and grabbed the man by the hand, beginning to tug him away from the wall and out of the room. "Must be cuz you're so fucking hot." His ears were red, he _knew_ that burning feeling in them meant they were red.

"A-ah.. _huh_ oh..." The fumbled, embarrassed answer made Jean's stomach flip flop as he pushed his way through the crowds. The feeling of the man's hand wrapping around his own made Jean smile and speed up a bit.

"You gonna tell me your name then or am I going to have to call you Freckles?" Jean turned to call over his shoulder as he pushed out of the back door onto the surprisingly crowded patio. Well shit, where the hell were they supposed to go to be alone?

"M-Marco, my name's Marco. Um... I parked my car out back and it's usually pitch black along that lane so..." Marco's words sent a thrill through Jean. Not just knowing his name - he'd definitely heard it before, they might have been in the same class at college which made him feel awful. But the fact the other man was suggesting they go to his car. Where the'd be alone. In the _dark_. _Alone_.

"Okay." Jean was sure he sounded breathless, his steps slowing for a moment. Long enough for Marco to overtake him and tug him along down the long back yard towards the car. The farther from the house they got the less he could see at first. The moon high in the sky the only thing helping them find their way to what could have been a dark blue or a black car.

He heard the click of the central locking undoing and his gut flipped again. He'd never done this before. He'd just outright decided years ago that it wasn't worth the humiliation and people just generally made him feel nervous anyway. But _now..._ Now Jean really wanted to do whatever it is they were going to do. Even though it was all pretty new to him and even though Jean didn’t _know_ Marco… the guy had liked him for years, it wasn’t like the last time when neither had any actual feelings. Marco probably wouldn’t spread rumours about him and laugh right? Even if he did… Jean was too far gone now to care. He was old enough to just move on with his life if the scenario repeated. Probably.

Jean climbed into the back seats clumsily, but Marco didn’t utter anything more than a soft groan as he climbed in after. The door slammed and the locks clicked down with a finality that had Jean’s cock straining harder against its confines, if that were even possible. Even sitting with his back against the inside of a car door and his legs bent and spread oddly didn’t take away any of the heat of the moment for him. And, if the look on Marco’s face as he crawled between said legs was anything to go by - it didn’t for the other man either.

“This is really okay with you?” Marco’s whisper tickled across the skin of Jean’s jaw and ear as the other man spoke, their cheeks pressed together. Jean shuddered and wrapped his arms around Marco’s shoulders, hooking one leg over the backs of the seats and rolling his hips up for some pressure.

“ _Yes_.” Licking his lips and muffling a soft groan he repeated the action,body trembling slightly with the effort to hold himself up and away from the seat. “It’s fine… It’s all good so don’t stop, Marco.” Jean finished off his sentence with a kiss to Marco’s cheek and a heavy pant of breath.

"God... _Jean_." Marco all but whined his name and Jean muffled another gasp as he was suddenly pressed hard against the seat of the car beneath the other man's weight.

No more words were exchanged for a while after that. Mouths moving to occupy each other as Jean's hands  climbed to scratch at the skin beneath Marco's shirt. The dark eyed man, in turn, gripping Jean's hips hard as he ground himself hard against them. Their erections squeezed tightly in their pants and between their bodies was enough to make the inside of Jean's underwear wet with how excited he was.

Marco moaned softly, desperately, and Jean almost choked on his breath as the other man's movements sped up all of a sudden. The force of them making Jean feel like he was being hammered against the door and the car suspension creaking quietly in protest. " _F-fuck- Marco!_ " If this kept up he was going to cum in his pants, it was too soon.

" _Jean- unh... sorry... I can't.._ " Marco's hand moved down to hook behind Jean's knee, pulling and pushing it up until his foot was touching the roof and his thigh was pressed against his side. The new position spread him more and made each rut of Marco's clothed cock grind even more _wonderfully_ against his own.

"W-wait... _mngh!_ " Jean threw his head back and grit his teeth, the thud of it against the glass of the window drowned out by their combined pants and moans. He couldn't help but dip his hands lower, grabbing harsh handfuls of Marco's ass as he whimpered and teetered on the edge of orgasm.

" _AHh!"_ The sudden, loud cry was something Jean wasn't expecting. Especially when it didn't come from _his_ mouth. But there was no mistaking it as Marco's body jerked harshly and the other man lost any semblance of rhythm. Marco was cumming _first_.

The erratic movements and the knowledge that he'd pushed the other man into such a frenzy as to be such a quick shot sent Jean over the edge as well. Squeezing his eyes closed and biting down on Marco's shoulder to muffle his moan of release Jean came messily. The thick shots of cum soaking the inside of his pants and making the space inside slick and torturous for his oversensitive cock as they trembled through the vestiges of their climax.

Jean slumped and Marco carefully released his leg and pulled away to hover on all fours - albeit shakily - above the blond. When Jean finally opened his eyes he was being looked at with what he could only describe as 'reverence' and gratification. The latter he could deal with - it was expected - but the former was weighty and made his heart skip beats in his chest. Marco really did like him. Like _actually_ like him.

"I..." Jean didn't know what to say, his features were flushed with the heat of their activities anyway but being the centre of such intense attention was embarrassing. But... Jean kind of liked it. A lot.

"S-sorry... I... I lied to you then jumped you. I was pretty selfish... Jean I-"

"Don't." Jean licked his lips, lifting his hands from where they;d fallen to his sides and cupping Marco's cheeks. "Don't say sorry for _that_. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have done it. And Marco, it was _so good_... even my heart's still beating so hard..." Jean's voice crackled with the leftover heat still lingering in the air between them, the mess in his pants forgotten for the moment.

"We can... do it again sometime.... right? You'll give me your number and we can see where this... thing... goes?" Jean's tone was embarrassingly hopeful and he was shocked by his boldness considering he was usually such a social coward. But the thought of this just ending now was awful.

"Oh god. _Yes_." Marco said, his voice rushing out on a heavy whoosh of air, as if the other man had been holding his breath. "I'd like that."

"Me too."


End file.
